Ghost Recon: The Four Horsemen
by Masterpick
Summary: Escort of a VIP leads to a tricky extraction at a potentially deadly price, turning GST-9's textbook mission into something they hadn't prepared for, or even remotely expected.


**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm taking a break from my normal AO over in the RWBY fandom, and writing a bit for a game that I love dearly: "Ghost Recon: Future Soldier." I'm also making an attempt at establishing my own characters in this series, so… here we go!**

 **This will be a sort of teaser for what's to come. I'm very familiar with writing action sequences, and this will take place in the full story in the coming months.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Favorites are great, reviews are better. I make a point of responding to every review that I get. I love having a conversation with you readers!**

Athena's boots skidded across the ground as her shoulder pounded hard into brick. She crouched, poised on the balls of her feet and pushing upwards just enough for her head to peer over the top.

Although her satellite feed was down, knocked out just a few hours after the shooting started, the interface in her sunglasses painted reticles and gridlines across her view. She saw everything that the rest of her team had pointed out; the North Korean soldier tightly gripping the handles of a mounted machine gun, two vehicles vaguely Chinese knockoffs of American Jeeps, distant waypoints, and more. Athena glanced left and right, only moving her eyes since her whole head moving would undoubtedly draw attention.

The yellow dot in the center of the machine gunner's chest turned blue before her eyes, and her interface drew a long, thin line from the dot to the second story of a building on her right. The building resembled a department store, but both her and the rest of her team knew that it was completely empty.

"Lined up on the gunner," A voice in her earpiece whispered. A medium tenor belonging to Queen, one of her four teammates.

"Athena, the driver on the north end is yours. Oxy, take both the support man and the second driver to the south," another voice followed up. Yellow dots turned blue as Lead- her team leader- called out targets. "Lead's taking the smoker next to the fountain."

Athena let out a hot breath, trying not to let the humidity of the Korean Peninsula betray her senses or her sinuses. To her field of view, the driver was partially obscured, but no more difficult than any normal shot at the range. The gunner would've been the easiest at 60 yards away, and standing plainly in broadside for her. Her target- the driver- leaned against the Jeep with his rifle strapped across his chest. His head was turned sideways, but blocked halfway from the Jeep's door. She couldn't see Lead's call-out for himself or Oxy, presumably standing on the other side of the fountains in the cobblestone square.

Slowly, she brought her gun barrel up onto the brick. "Ready on the driver."

Finally, a line from her own barrel appeared on her interface, visible to the rest of her team as well.

"3… 2…" Lead counted down. Athena sucked in a breath and let out half, her reticle centering on what she could see of the driver's temple. The muscles in her finger began to contract against the trigger, taking up the slack.

"1… Go."

Four suppressed rifles coughed as one, each in the same split-second. The report bounced off the buildings in the square and came back just as Oxy squeezed the trigger for his second target. Athena followed the driver to the ground with her reticle, watching closely for signs that he was still alive- that maybe her shot hadn't found its way through the way she wanted. Her finger stayed tense on the trigger, but it didn't need to be. The soldier fell limp, and thudded against the ground.

Lead came in over the earpiece one more time, his bass breaking the silence after the five shots. "Good work, Horsemen. Let's keep moving."

 **A/N: I know it's short, and not very telling, but it's just a teaser! Something to keep me interested and committed, and hopefully to get you curious. Stay tuned!**


End file.
